Hermione the Avenger
by SharGryffindor
Summary: Hermione is an avenger. She moves to America a day after the war won. But at a terrible cost, all of her friends and family are dead due to war. The avengers know she is a witch but know very little of her past and most difinately know nothing about the war or Voldemort. Couple of one shots
1. The Boggart

**A/N:** Hi, this is my first story so plz tell me what you think of it. In this story there is going to be a couple of one shots but I don't know how many I'll do, each one shot will be different and may not follow each other. They will just be random one shots that I had ideas for. I don't own Harry Potter or Avengers. Now on with the story.

* * *

The avengers were sitting in Avengers Towers having a movie marathon. Star Wars to be precise. It had been exactly one year since Hermione had joined the team. And this is how they are spending it a relaxing night in with pizza for dinner. It had also been a while since Hermione had nightmares, not that anybody knew except for Steve which even he hasn't told Hermione that he knew about the nightmares since Hermione and Steve's rooms were on the same floor and he had heard her due to his Super Soldier Serum. That is until tonight will she start having nightmares again.

They chose to have a Star Wars marathon since Steve didn't know what Star Wars was and since Thor was back on Earth (Midgard) for a visit. Sitting on the couch were Thor, Tony and Steve. On bean bags were Bruce and Clint. Then on one seater chairs were Natasha and Hermione.

During Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back Hermione noticed the date on the wall, the 3rd Of May. Realisation hit her, the war, Ron, Harry, The Weasley's, Remus, Tonks and all the others who died for the light side. The war ended a year and a day ago. How could she have forgotten? When her life ended, before her new one begun. Hermione felt guilty for not remembering and that she was the one that lived. All of the terrible memories from the war being brought back.

At the end of the movie Hermione was still in her memories, the rest of the group decided to have a quick break before moving onto the next Star Wars movie. Bruce had already left to his room straight after the movie calling it a night for him. When Bruce left Tony noticed Hermione all zoned out and in deep thought.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Tony asked. In the year he had known Hermione she had become like a little sister to him and was very protective even though he knew that Hermione could hold her own. He knows cause he was once on the bad side of that red temper and wishes good luck to any who is on the bad side of it.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine Tony" Hermione said being brought back from her thoughts. Now all of the Avengers were looking at her and noticed how she was very pale compared to her normal skin.

"Are you sure Lady Hermione? You look deathly pale." Thor said, concern in his voice. He too felt Hermione as a little sister, heck, they all did.

"Yes, I'm fine Thor, I just-" Hermione was replying but whatever she was about to say was interrupted by the closet behind them rattling.

"Tony, what is in that closet?" Clint asked. Pulling out a gun and standing, the other avengers also getting their weapons and standing. But there was something odd about that closet, like a magical vibe that Hermione could sense.

"Nothing, to be honest I never use that closet. It just looks nice, I'm pretty sure that there are cob webs in it now." Tony said.

"I can sense sorcery." Thor stated

"I can too." Hermione said, something didn't feel right.

"Rogers wanna open that closet? You're closest." Natasha said, her gun pointed to the closet.

"Thanks Nat." Steve says sarcastically. He then walks cautiously to the closet with his shield ready but then jumps back and drops his shield in surprise. Standing before him is Peggy, beautiful as every. But how was that possible?

"Peggy, how are-" Steve began stunned but was cut off by Peggy.

"How could you!? How could you leave me!? I was waiting Steve for you to come back to me, but you didn't!" Peggy said harshly.

"I'm sorry Peggy, but-" Steve began but was cut off again by Peggy.

"You know what, save it Steve. I thought you were dead, now you actually will be." Peggy said drawing her gun. Just as she was about to shoot Natasha shoved Steve out of the way and stood in front of Peggy. Then the person changed to her self, Natasha. That's when Hermione realised that it was something that showed your fears. A boggart.

"Look at you, you are nothing to the world. You have no place in the world. But you could of been better! Just to have it thrown away." Boggart Natasha said bitterly.

Natasha stood transfixed on the spot, Clint was trying to tell her it wasn't real because he knew that this wasn't Natasha, this was just an illusion.

Before boggart Natasha could say anymore Hermione stood in front of it, replacing Natasha. The boggart twisted and turned, all avengers tightening their grip on their weapons in preparation. Finally there in front of Hermione stood a person that the avengers didn't know and a person Hermione wished to see never again. A beauty with long black curls stood Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Well well well, if it is the itsy bitsy baby, Potter and Weasley's mudblood." She drawled

"It's a shame I never got to kill you, mudblood. But it was fun torturing you and making you scream yourself hoarse due to all the pain. But oh it how _amazing_ to kill all the blood traitor Weasley's personally, the Dark Lord aloud me to kill them." Bellatrix sneered.

Hermione stood there anger raging within and tears falling from her face. All the avengers looking at her in shock, Hermione rarely cried.

"When the Dark Lord killed Potter, oh how I was thrilled! He died willingly, well the first time he did."

"What do you know? Huh? Voldemort had his soul in Harry, that's why he died! To kill that bastard!" Hermione spat. Again all avengers looked at her but in surprise, she never swore.

"YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME! You should have learnt manners the first time round, but no matter, I would happily torture you and teach you lesson again." Bellatrix said, then noticing Hermione's arm.

"I see you are hiding my lovey souvenir from everyone, does it define you mudblood eh? The last third of the _glorious_ golden trio, ha! The idiots couldn't even survive for you! But I must let you know, the blood traitor Weasley died screaming your name! How does-." No one know what she was going to say because Hermione cut her off.

"Rid-dikulous,"Hermione stammered

The boggart twisted and turned, turning into one of the people she loved most.

"Ron." She breathed, falling to the floor with a light thud still looking up at the face she missed, tears streaming down her face. The avengers looked alarmed.

"Hermione how could you!? You forgot all about us and the anniversary of the war yesterday! Didn't even give us a second thought. To busy with your new life to remember your old life! Huh! Bet you don't miss Harry either!" He said, anger and hurt in his voice.

"Ron, I would never-" Hermione started

"Oh save it Mione, it's not fair that Harry died and you lived. You should have died. The third of the Golden Trio, the brains, should have died. Honestly you are a nightmare! I-" Boggart Ron never got to finish cause he was blown to pieces by lightning. Thor's Hammer pointed where boggart Ron was.

The team then rushed to Hermione to see if she was alright. They tried talking to her but in her mind she couldn't hear them, to far away. Clint then picked her up to take her to her room, the rest of the group, bar Steve and Natasha since they went to get some sleeping pills and tea to put the pills in, followed Clint carrying Hermione bridal style to her room. All she kept saying was "I'm sorry" and sobbed into Clint's shirt.

Before Natasha and Steve came into Hermione's room, Clint put Hermione on her bed and the boys (Thor, Tony and Clint) were trying to get her to sleep while was shaking her head in a no.

When Natasha and Steve came in they handed Hermione the tea (which had sleeping pills in it), who took it and muttered a thanks before gulping it all down. Hermione then became suddenly sleepy and her eyelids were dropping. The avengers noticed this and took the now empty cup of tea from her hands and pushed her into a laying position. Within seconds Hermione was fast asleep on her bed with the avengers watching her. Nobody moved or spoke for minutes, just watching her breathe in and out with two thoughts on their mind.

 _What was that thing and what has Hermione been through?_

* * *

 **A/N:** So how was that? Plz tell me what you think by either PM or reviewing.

 **SharGryffindor :)**


	2. Hermione's Explanation

A/N:So this one shot is a continuation of _The Boggart_. I don't own Harry Potter nor Avengers or any of the characters that I don't make up.

* * *

The next morning was an unusually quite one for the Avengers. Bruce didn't know what was going on so he decided to go to the lab for the day. The rest of the Avengers bar Hermione were sitting on in the living room area lost in their own thoughts. Their minds still on whatever that thing was and why it effected Hermione so much that she was in tears because of it. They sat there for about an hour in deep thought when Hermione came in. She looked very disheveled compared to what she normally looked like. She her more frizzy (most probably from last night), she was very pale and her eyes held no emotion. Like looking to a stone wall.

When Hermione walked in she was wondering why it was so quite compared to normal morning mayhem. Then all the memories of the night before hand came back to her. The boggart, Ron, Bellatrix and the anniversary that she forgot. How can the brightest witch of her age forgot something that important? Hermione for once didn't have an answer to that.

Hermione just stood there looking at the avengers while the avengers were looking at her. No one spoke so there was just silence. Until Thor decided to break it.

"Lady Hermione, how are you feeling after last night?" Thor asked.

"Like I was fed a sleeping draught." Was Hermione's reply, moving to sit down on a bean bag.

"Huh?" Tony said.

"Nevermind." Hermione muttered.

They fell back into silence. But Steve was the brave one to break it and ask...

"So, what was that thing last night? And how did it change into different people?" He asked.

"That was a boggart." Hermione said

"A what?" Natasha and Clint said at the same time.

"A boggart is a shapeshifter that usually lurks in dark spaces. It has no definite form, taking the shape of that which is most feared by the person who encounters it." Hermione said, going into a full definition of it.

"So it's a thing that shows your greatest fear. Then how come it turned into 2 for you Hermione?" Clint asked.

"To make the boggart go away you need to create laughter. To make the boggart into something funny you must say the spell ridikulous. If you say the spell too weak it will change into another fear. That's what I did, say it too weak." Hermione answered.

"Why did it change into that red head and that woman?" Tony questioned, "and why did she say the last part of the golden trio?"

Hermione sighed.

"I think it's time that I tell you about my past," she said.

The avengers all agreed.

"But where to start?" Hermione said to herself more than the others.

"The beginning is a good place to start." Natasha said.

Hermione gave a small smile. She then told them all about her time at Hogwarts, the prophecy and how she faced danger every year at Hogwarts. The avengers gasped in the right places asked questions to verify things and laughed when right, even though this wasn't a funny story. No, it was far from it. But she missed one year out on purpose, her last year. The worst year of all with the war, being on the run and people dying left right and centre. So she told them all about her 1st year through to 6th year but when it came time to tell about her 7th... well she tried to avoid it. It was already dark when she finished telling the Avengers about her 6th year at Hogwarts so she tried to use the excuse of being tired and heading to bed.

Hermione pretended to yawn and looked at the clock.

"And that's my story. Well would you look at the time, we should all be getting to bed since it's pretty late." She said a bit to quickly while standing up.

Natasha was looking at her suspiciously. She could tell that Hermione was hiding something from them seeing as Natasha was trained to hide stuff and look to see if people were hiding secrets. With one knowing look at all the avengers, who had also looks of suspicion, she had just confirmed that Hermione was hiding something.

"Sit your arse down Pipsqueak, we know there is more to the story and that you are hiding something." Tony said sternly using his nickname for her.

Hermione looked at all the avengers. She could see in their eyes determination and she knew she wasn't getting out of it until she told them.

With a sigh Hermione sat back down and told them about her 7th year. The year on the run, the war and Malfoy Manner but without the torture carving in her skin, with that part Hermione just told them that she was _questioned._ The avengers all looked horrified at what Hermione had told them.

"So to answer your question Tony, the red head was my best friend Ron. That _woman_ ," she spat, "was Bellatrix Lestrange from Malfoy Manor. And the other two thirds of the golden trio are dead." Hermione finished with sadness in her voice.

"Who were the Golden Trio?" Steve asked.

"The Golden Trio were Harry, Ron and I. We got that name during our time at Hogwarts 'cause we always got into trouble and also a bit famous because of Harry. Though we really didn't like the name people called us." Hermione explained.

The avengers were in deep thought by the looks of it. Hermione waited a minute to see if they were going to interrogate her anymore so she got up to leave.

"Right well, it really is late so I'm going to go to bed now." Hermione declared. She hoped that none of them would ask about her scars or what Bellatrix said the night before hand.

Just as she was about to move out the door Thor stood in her way.

"Now wait a moment Lady Hermione, I'm not sure if the others noticed something the lady said last night but I would like to ask a question. So sit back down." Thor calmly said.

Hermione went back to sit down grumbling about when she could go to her room.

When Hermione sat back down Thor clapped his hands and sit down again in his spot.

"Right well I'm not sure if the others noticed this but, why did that lady look at your left arm and say that your hiding her gift?" Thor addressed.

"It's nothing. She didn't do anything."

" _Hermione."_ All the avengers drawled in unison.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and subconsciously tugged the sleeve of her left arm down. The avengers all didn't miss this action. Steve was the one to jump her and pull the sleeve of her arm upwards. He stumbled back with a look of shock and disgust at the scar. _**MUDBLOOD**_ , that's what it said. The jagged scar still red and raw and that will never heal.

When Steve jumped back the rest of the team got to see the scar from where they were sitting.

"Explain. Now." Tony grumbled.

"Ok well, you know how I said that we got caught be snatchers, taken to Malfoy Manor and I was questioned by Bellatrix?" Hermione asked.

The avengers all nodded.

"Well... when I say questioned, I was actually tortured for information." She said finishing quickly.

"WHAT!"

The boys looked livid and Natasha was stone faced.

"That's why we were at Shell Cottage for weeks before we broke into Gringotts. Because I was healing from that night. But that scar won't heal because it was carved with a cursed knife."

No one said anything. You could hear a pin drop.

"Well now I'm actually going to bed. Good night." Hermione said when it had been a minute. She then walked to her room.

That night wasn't a peaceful night for Hermione. She had nightmares of Malfoy Manor.

Back to where the rest of the people were. Tony broke the silence.

"I didn't know she had been through so much."

They all nodded in agreement and bade each other goodnight.

* * *

 **A/N:** So how was that? Plz tell me what you think by either review or PM. If you have ideas for any FanFic with Hermione in it and you would like to see that also let me know. Merry Christmas.

 **SharGryffindor :)**


End file.
